1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
To date, a light source device, and a projector which modulates a luminous flux emitted from the light source device, forms an image light according to image information, and enlarges and projects the image light onto a projection surface of a screen or the like, have been known. It often being the case that a discharge light source lamp, such as an ultra-high pressure mercury-vapor lamp, is adopted for this kind of light source device, the light source lamp reaches a high temperature condition when emitting light. In the event that this kind of high temperature condition continues, as the light source lamp is likely to deteriorate, there is a need to cool the light source lamp. Arising from this kind of need, a projector has been known which sends cooling air to the light source lamp, cooling the light source device (refer to, for example, JP-A-2003-215711).
With the projector described in JP-A-2003-215711, a plurality of cooling fans are disposed inside an exterior casing in which is formed an intake for taking in cooling air from outside. A panel cooling system, which mainly cools liquid crystal panels and the like which form an image light, a light source cooling system, which mainly cools a light source device, and a power supply cooling system, which mainly cools a power supply device which supplies power to each electronic part, are formed inside the projector by the cooling fans. Among these, with the light source cooling system, cooling air taken in from the intake by a fan disposed below the power supply device, by being guided by a guide provided inside the exterior casing, enters the inside of the light source device, and cools the light source lamp. Then, the cooling air is taken in and out of the light source device by another fan, and discharged from an outlet formed in the exterior casing. According to this kind of configuration, it being possible to cool the light source lamp, it is possible to suppress a deterioration of the light source lamp.
Meanwhile, this kind of projector is utilized in a normal position in which it is mounted on an installation surface of, for example, a desk or the like, and in a suspended position in which it is fixed to a ceiling or the like in such a way as to be an inversion of the normal position, but a place in which heated air inside the projector is accumulated differs between the normal position and the suspended position. For this reason, in the event that the flow of cooling air is set in advance as with the previously described projector described in JP-A-2003-215711, it may happen that it is impossible to appropriately cool the light source device in either the normal position or the suspended position. In response to this kind of case, it is conceivable to increase the rotation speed (revolutions per hour) of the fans in the normal position and the suspended position, but there is a problem in that a detection unit which detects a position of the projector is required, and so on, complicating the configuration of the projector and the drive control of the fans. For this reason, a structure has been demanded in which it is possible to stably cool the light source lamp with a simple configuration.